


Memories

by hollow_space



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_space/pseuds/hollow_space
Summary: Прощай.Он знал, что больше не вернётся сюда.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> написано под Within Temptation - Memories

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Блеск молнии разорвал сотрясающее в рыданиях небо. Потом пришёл грохот грома, и хмурые облака испуганно сжались, отчего дождь полил ещё сильнее. Буйствующий ветер разбрасывал клочья свежей земли и выдранной травы, у деревьев тряслись непокорные головы, и только деревянные кресты непоколебимо стояли под неистовой стихией.  
Он стоял перед свежими могилами и не знал. Совсем не знал. Где же её? Очередная молния расчертила небо, и Грей сжал цветы покрепче. Спешно нарванные васильки с чудом нетронутого холма, а ведь он даже не знал, какие любила она…  
Если подумать, он вообще очень много о ней не знал. Только то, что у неё дивная улыбка, и она очень мило краснеет, и постоянно признаётся ему в любви. Ничего он о ней не знал, и так глупо потерял. Мог ведь успеть, оттолкнуть, сделать да хоть что-нибудь. Что-нибудь. Лишь бы она была жива, стояла здесь, рядом с ним, тёплая и нежная.  
Но всё, что у него осталось, это боль, что ледяными шипами разрывала его сердце, обвивала его внутри, сжимала и не давала дышать. И воспоминания, которые кислотой расплавляли останки его изорванной души. О её тихом смехе. О синих, чуть вьющихся волосах. О глазах цвета ночного моря. О её смерти, где она лежала у него на руках и в последний раз шептала, что любит. Только это. Ну почему он не узнал её поближе?  
А теперь поздно. Слишком поздно. Она так и останется лежать в сырой земле, холодная и молчаливая. А он так и будет её помнить. Ведь это единственное, что у него осталось.  
Небо продолжало рыдать. Уже третий день оно надрывается, словно оплакивая потери всех. И только он не смог за эти дни не выдавить из себя ни слезинки. Ведь на этой войне он потерял не только её, но она была ему дороже всех. А сейчас у него остались только воспоминания, отравленные болью.  
Грей сжал цветы покрепче. Мокрые могилы хранили молчание, и только хрипел гром, да страдало небо. Он пришёл только за одним. Сказать то, что не успел.  
_Знаешь, ты была мне дорога. ___  
Какая же могила её? Впрочем, так ли это важно?  
_Прости, что не спас. ___  
Сквозь небо прорвался первый солнечный лучик, и последние небесные слёзы полились на цветы и неизвестную могилу.  
_Прощай. ___  
Он знал, что больше не вернётся сюда.

All of my memories...  



End file.
